Remember, I Love You
by llwild1992
Summary: I was the first to take him seriously, the first to love him. Forever a part of his youth, a memory, one he will always wish to keep close. Great loves only come once in a girl's life, and he was mine, would always be mine. Where I go, I will always remember that we once were in love. Throughout our lives we have remained in contact, dangerous. He knew his destiny and it happened
1. Chapter 1

llwild1992

2014-

Description: I was the first to take him seriously, the first to love him. Forever a part of his youth, a memory, one he will always wish to keep close. Great loves only come once in a girl's life, and he was mine, would always be mine. Where I go, I will always remember that we once were in love. Throughout our lives we have remained in contact, dangerous. He knew his destiny and it happened

* * *

Remember, I Love You

Chapter One

I was but a child when all this war and destruction happened. My home, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, brought into a war between the Diamo and his peoples. Long before I was born, the Diamo had started to suck the vitality of his peoples away, to afford a war—not even his own, but an allies off across the seas, and a rich and over indulgent fat wife. Taxes pulled the livelihood away from the people, and then famine and disease followed. The wife continued in her boredom to buy trinkets, dresses, animals, anything her heart desired. Lavish parties and gambeling, while the people were left with debts and death.

Walk up to a person, scraping and scrounign for food and substance, cut his arm, he would bleed the taxation papers issued by the Diamo. Propaganda followed. Hunger pushed people to fight for their lives. The corrupt government pushing until there was no choice for the people. They revolted. The everyday man took up arms and stormed the capital, taking the Diamo hostage. They were organized, mostly because the Ninja were behind them. The Diamo sent them to a strange land with borrowed money, to fight in a war we had no business to be in.

With the military strategy of the ninja, desperate for the end of fighting and economic relief, the people of Fire took down the government. When I was five years old, the Diamo and his wife, along with their eldest children were executed. So many were quick to obtain power. The Land could not be leaderless, it would be open to attack from other lands. Leaders rose and fell quickly until one man was championed to become leader of Fire, a shinobi, a legend. Orochimaru, one of the three greatest and most powerful Ninja ever born in our village. Under his leadership order was set right. The land was turned into the Republic of Fire.

The common people did not want to trust the old regime, setting into place a time of speculation and bloodshed. Nobles who were under suspicion, untrusted, and greedy where detained, questioned, and in the ended beheaded. Ninja became an army, to bring rebels still unwilling to submit to a government viewed as corrupt as the on it preceded to their feet. For most of my life the armies have been active, securing our territories, keeping the peace. Five year ago the Revolution was over.

All I had ever known was the time of war and carnage. My sister Ino and I had grown up in the village our Ninja ancestors had once called home. Now it is a ghost town. Many moved into the new towns and cities, to be closer to the capital, the secret way of the ninja now long forgotten.

Ino was not born my sister, her parents died when she was a girl, my parents adopted her, but she is my sister no matter what. Thick as thieves we are. She take the role as the responsible mother hen, always responsible, always treating me like a child. Childlike I suppose I am, sometimes my ignorance does get the best of me. I am a well-educated girl, best to what my mother could provide in the time of war, schools shut down, teachers called to arms, or beheaded. What is a girl to do?

I always seemed to look to Ino. She different she is from me. Strong willed, intelligent, elegant, long white-gold blonde hair and blue eyed. A classic beauty, porcelain skin, shapely features, a princess in all images. What I admire about her is her bravery, her brashness. She will never be intimidated nor pushed aside. One day I do hope to be that confident in myself, but maybe when I'm a bit older. For goodness sakes I am only seventeen. I have time to become who I am. Which will probably be a florist.

Father inherited the Yamanaka Flower Shop from Ino's father, we started to sell flowers, well funeral flowers, when father went off to war and mother had to stay home with us. I do have a knack for flowers. I felt comfortable in the gardens, watching the fruits of my labor grow and mature into beautiful creatures with colors so vibrant you couldn't help but cry. Silly really, to put so much of yourself into something that would die in a few days. But for those few days you can smell the sweet succulents of the exotic, and marvel at the unattainable perfection of beauty, and enjoy the simplest of pleasures that only flowers would bring, especially at this time. The flowers also reminded me of my father, he died about three years ago.

Father went on a delivery into another town, he became victim to a plague that had erupted from soiled water from the battle fields, following downstream, and he did not last a week before it took him. We received a letter from the head nurse of the hospital that he had died. I never got to say goodbye to him. I was my father's best friend, and he was mine, we understood each other. So unlike my mother, more like me. Ino is more like mother. Father filled my head with war stories from his youth, of his and mother's days as Ninja. He never expected to become a well to do florist. We supply the most beautiful flowers on the southern border of the country. He did the best for Ino and I. retiring from the Ninja and taking care of his girls.

The flowers bring me back to a time where I was free. When someone understood me. Probably why I practically live in the shop. Ino would criticize me. With our obligations to be young ladies and not aspiring ninja, she has taken to becoming worthy of a well-to-do marriage. To become a Lady, someone that could be taken and put on a pedestal, or in a house and could run an estate. The only way to get out of this ghost village, a memory now. There are no more ninja and men, they are all the same—the army. Mother hold resentment on them, a once proud ninja now disgusted with her former school of teaching.

What is so wrong with the transition? Countries across the sea look at us and call us primitive, barbarians, even backwards. Change is good. The government from what I was told was corrupt for many years, the system not working. The revolution was indeed a revolution, it changed everything about life, government, daily business, trade, economy, family life. There are so many possibilities with this Republic of Fire. Why should we look back when we should look forward!

Lord Orochimaru and the Republic are the direction we need to head in. No new government starts off perfect, it has to grow. Time will indeed give us the perfection once we reach it. That is what I believe. I will stand up that day and cry out "Long Live the Republic!" when that day comes. So _until_ that day comes I will be in the shop creating magical little flower arrangements.

I seemed to spend all my time at the flower shop that I hadn't realized it had happened until it was over. I ran across the village, though the nearly empty and darkened streets and straight home. The curfew was less of my worries, I do have a habit of breaking the rules, but my mother was another thing. My mother was quit upset to see me late for dinner, once again. She and Ino sat at the dining room table, quietly and neatly cutting their pork.

"Sakura," my mother's voice rivaled any nails on a chalk board, "its well past sundown, your supper is cold."

"I don't mine." I answered, sitting down at the vacant seat with a plate of food before it. I quickly thank my mother and start devouring the meal, not caring that it was cold.

Ino sighed at my ill manners, closing her eyes as she chewed her meat with all the grace in the world it could have been a choreographed dance. She then pinned me with a devastating glair as I picked up my twist bread and scattered it about over my meal.

"What?" I asked.

"Sakura it is not polite to pick at your bread."

Pursing my lips I challenged her, staring straight into her eyes, "and what do you know of educate?" I laughed.

"Far more than you."

"Girls," Mother warned, her green eyes hidden behind dark lashes, a frown on her lips as she watched us, "stop it. Sakura where were you?"

"I went for a walk around the forest." I said, mid bite of food mixing my words up.

Raising her brow Ino judged me, "your mouth was full," sighing she thought about what I had said, "Did you just say you 'went for a walk'?" Ino asked, freezing in mid motion, "you know there is a curfew, Orochimaru asks that all unattended people at night be in doors at promptly sundown, to avoided thugs and raiders. It is still not safe."

"Oh I wasn't alone, I was with a young man." The sauce on the noodles was delicious even cold! I happily slurped my noodles as my statement sunk into their bones.

Mother turned sheet white, dropping her mouth as I uttered the words she feared most coming from my lips, "Dear god protect us."

"Oh it's alright," I scoffed.

"Was it Shino?" Ino asked, remembering our childhood playmate who sometimes hangs around.

"No, a young man came into the shop to order a grave blanket for his relative, we got to talking, and he asked me on a walk before it gets dark. He's from the capital."

"The capital?"

"Yes, he's in the army."

"A former Ninja turned mercenary."

"He was very polite. He spoke of the capital, of his adventures, of his brother—his brother came with him, he's a general."

"Sakura, you do not go off with a young man you don't even know!" Ino threw her hands down on the table, are you stupid or something? You can't trust people."

"It's been years since the war ended, what's the big deal? I invited them over for dinner tomorrow." I laughed.

"WHAT!" mother threw herself up, "Sakura, I'm sorry but we don't even know them, you cannot just go around sending out invitations to strangers!"

"But,"

"No, tomorrow I want you to send you apologies and take back the invite."

"But his brother is a general! I've never even met a general before." Father always spoke well of the Ninja who lead battalions and groups. Well trained, intelligent, strong men who would brave anything for their goal. Someone I would love to meet!

"In this time, no one is to be trusted, Orochimaru is driving this country to savagery and insanity, and even generals are to be under suspicion." Mother closed her eyes, replacing the memories of her youth in her head. Her face became sad, cheeks hollowing, flush disappearing from her color, hair seemed to dull in moments. She remembered it all, what she considered the "Golden Age" of the Ninja.

"But I did it all for Ino,"

"Me?"

"You'll like the man," I smiled, "its about time Ino met someone. She's the elder sister, and so lovely. All the men in this village are either old or boys we've known for years and are utterly repulsive."

"How dare you, you little sneak!" Ino blushed.

"Sakura, you are too old to be playing games like this. These men will pass bye, nothing more and nothing less. How your father would cry if he could see you now, you are not a child any more, no more going about with strange young men, and no more meddling with Ino's life. Act like an adult."

"At least now someone points out that I am no longer a child!" I stood up, throwing my dinner napkin down, "I am no longer hungry, and sometimes you two drive me crazy!"

I rushed away from the table and through the living room. The house we lived in was a large one. The money from the shop allowed us to become well off. We are probably the richest people in Konoha. I ran up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door shut. You try to do one nice thing for your sister and you get yelled at! Honestly I knew the moment I met the man he would be perfect for my Ino, and that's the thanks I get? See if I do anything nice for her again.

Walking to my bed and laying down I looked up at the painted ceiling of my room. Roses. Millions of red roses cover my ceiling. From the large window on the other side of the room, I could see the moonlight, I watched as it slowly crept into the room. Travelling across the walls and flow until it reached the ceiling, creating my roses into pale blue roses. I often admire the beauty of the colorful, but the color of the moon on these roses created an ethereal image. Another world, another beauty. One day, I will find that other world. I just need to get out of here…but I would never leave mother, I could never leave the shop. I belong with the flowers, I belong here.

Yeah, keep telling yourself a lie and maybe you'll begin to think it's the truth…

"Sakura," Ino entered my room without knocking, dressed in her long pajamas, she walked to the bed and flopped down next to me, laying on her side, one hand grasping mine, holding onto me tightly.

Turning I looked into her blue eyes, she smiled, "I'm sorry," I said, "I shouldn't have rushed it."

"I shouldn't have pushed you away. I understand why, and it was a very nice and thoughtful thing for you to do." She laughed, "I know you were just thinking about me."

"Of course, I love you." Silly, I reached over and threw my arm around her, pulling her close to me, our four heads toughing. We hugged for a long time before we looked back at each other.

"It is rude to resend an invitation the day of,"

"Yes it is!" yay!

"What dress should I wear?" she blushed.

"The purple one, me?"

"The sky blue one."

"Okay!" I sat up, delight swelling in me. "This is so wonderful, we haven't had guest in years, and I'll have to create something magical for the dinner table in the shop tomorrow!"

"Sakura, what are their names anyway?"

"Uchaku…Ichiwa…something like that."

"How strange." She laughed pulling me back down to lay beside her, "what his name?"

"Itachi," I said, "his name is Itachi," I looked at her, I could see her monograming their towels with 'I' in her head, I chuckled, "Juts promise me one thing?"

"You devil!" she held me close, "anything!"

"that when you two are happily settled in your home that I can come and stay with you for as long as I'd like to?"

"Like I would go anywhere without you?" Ino laughed.

True. Was laid beside each other for a while longer, thinking about tomorrow night, about Ino meeting the young soldier. I knew she would like him. He was every bit a gentleman, kind, a little reserved, smart, and caring. He spoke about his younger brother with such reverence and love, I knew he loved his brother, he seemed to light up when he told me of his deeds and victories. This Itachi was perfect. I went to bed that night with a big fat smile on my face.

* * *

New story! How do you guys like it? I know it's different, there is no village, and everything changed because of a revolution. I am currently taking French History at University, its post French Revolution and the Rise and Fall of Napoleon. So I got inspired. Hope you do like it!

REVIEW my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

llwild1992

2014-

Description: I was the first to take him seriously, the first to love him. Forever a part of his youth, a memory, one he will always wish to keep close. Great loves only come once in a girl's life, and he was mine, would always be mine. Where I go, I will always remember that we once were in love. Throughout our lives we have remained in contact, dangerous. He knew his destiny and it happened

* * *

Remember, I Love You

Chapter Two

We closed the shop early, to make ready our visitors. Mother, ran about the house dusting and cleaning, worry spread all across her face. She did not rest until every surface in our house was clean and shimmered with the hope that Ino's hopeful intended liked her. Ino cooked the dinner, I have no talent for cooking what so ever, and mother was in her own little happy world. Ino worked herself silly, wanting everything to be perfect.

When the meal was stuffed into the oven, Ino and I ran up to our rooms to get dressed. Itachi said he and his brother would arrive promptly at seven. It was six. I opened my closet and searched for my sky blue dress, the one with the flowing skirt and sheer back. It wasn't scandalous, and mother would approve, she bought it for me, so she couldn't object. Beside I knew Ino would wear the dress that made her boobs look great, this was her night. Everything needed to be perfect. I zipped myself up, got my flats on and looked at myself in the mirror.

A pink nightmare looked back at me. Long rosette hair fell in a straight line, I needed a haircut, and the ends flowed about in abandon. My bangs overgrown, the layers lost amongst the growth. Seventeen and I still had the body of a boy, a bit of boob and butt but no curves, no feminine wile about me. Unlike Ino who was a woman, only half a year older and she looked five years my senior. How unfair. My mother was a ninja so she had an athletic figure, but me, I looked ridiculous.

I sat at my vanity, maybe some makeup? I wasn't the best at makeup, though when it came to dirt, I could make myself look like them queen of dirt. I always was covered in dirt. Five seconds into applying my foundation I was orange. It was two years old, no good. Okay, with a wet one I washed it off. At least I grew out of acne, so my skin was fine. Taking up my black kohl pencil I decided to line my eyes. Of course I have a thing about pointy objects near my eye, I managed to stab myself in the eye before I started to line the top lashes of my left eye. I blinked, shit, there was a bigger line then I intended, I can fix that, I'll go for—cat eye, that's what Ino calls it. Oopse, too much okay—butterfly, I'll wing it out. Prefect, now for the other.

SHIT! I traced a path from the inner corner to my eyebrow. My green eyes, possibly my saving grace, looked horrible. I threw myself down on my vanity, hitting my head multiple time, until I looked up, great a bump was on my overly large forehead…

"INO, I NEED YOU!" I cried out.

Moments later I could hear her door slam shut, her feet against the floor, she pushed her way through looking like a fairytale princess, "I have the curlers and the makeup remover!" she said, "don't panic!"

I turned in my seta to look at her, pointing to my face, "start panicking."

Her face scrunched up, laughter at her lips, eyes started to water, but she was probably smart and had water proof stuff on, "can I take a picture?" she laughed.

"You take one and I rip your hair out." I said.

"Right," she laughed, motioning for me to turn around. She came up behind me, plugging the curler in and handing me the wipes to clean my face, her hands threaded through my hair, finger combing it, "you always have you hair up, I didn't know it had grown so much!" she mused, lovingly pulling at my hair, "look at this color, so exotic,"

"Awkward and weird." I mumbled as I reduced myself to a pale and blotchy thing, tears at my eyes, why is it I can never be beautiful, even for one night? No unfair.

She pulled hard, "hey, don't think you're not beautiful, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"And how many girls have you seen recently?"

"Beside the point, the brother will love you."

"What?"

"As if I didn't see it, he's setting you up with his brother."

Rolling my eyes I watched as she sectioned my hair off, ready to curl it, "as if, the brother is on leave and they have nothing to do, it would be rude to invite one and leave the other alone." She started to curl the ends, working her way thought my hair, finding the layers somewhere amongst the mess.

"I'm not the only one that can get out of here through marriage." She said, looking at me through the refection in the mirror, "a woman does not need a man, but with the news laws and the turmoil, it would be safer for a girl to make her way in the world by marrying well. If you don't like him you can just divorce him and take all his money."

"Ino!"

She shrugged, her bare shoulders two alabaster pieces of artwork, her hair gathered at the top of her head in an intricate up-do with a braid all about her head, like a tiara made of hair. Her makeup was minimal, only bringing out her eyes. She looked wonderful. I groaned and tried to fall back down, but she pulled on my hair.

"Seriously, do you want me to burn you?" shaking my head no she laughed, "good, we'll fix your face next."

I scoffed, that would take a miracle.

* * *

Well she had worked a miracle, my hair was loose and flowing with curls about my neck and back. My makeup made my green eyes look as light as Ino's blue. Red lips, I never thought with a pink-nightmare growing out of my head I would ever be able to pull off red, but I looked like a vision. Ino stool beside me, holding me to her in a hug.

"Look at us," she pressed our cheeks together, "have you ever seen two sisters as such before?"

"No," I smiled.

"Sakura, Ino," mothers voice created alarm in our chests, Ino jumped like a child clapping her hands, "come down." She ordered.

Ino quickly pulled me into a hug, tight, loving, seeking my support, "Please let him like me, please let him like me?" she wished.

Pulling back, I kissed her cheek, "he'll love you, Ino."

"I love you." She shook with anxiety.

"And I love you." I smiled back.

"NOW!" mother called.

"Hahaha!" She released her last scream before headed for the door.

We walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the dining room, they must have been in the parlor. Giddy and full of excite Ino and I raced through the other rooms until we abruptly stopped, making a grand entrance like ladies of well birth. Shoulders back, stomach sucked in, chin high.

I knew it was Itachi, he had long hair tied in the back. He stood facing our mother, tall, very muscular. Very well dressed in a dark brown suit, it was made just for him, I could tell. His long raven hair fanned down his back. Ino flushed just looking at him from behind. Mother smiled and motioned for us to come around.

"Sakura you have already me, may I introduce my eldest, Ino." We came to stand beside mother. Ino nearly fainted.

Itachi was a handsome man, a well-proportioned face, blade-like nose, girlish lashes I was envious about, grey soulful eyes, and a kind smile. He greeted me, kissing my hand, and then introduced himself to Ino.

"Hello there, my name is Itachi, it is a pleasure to meet you Ino, your sister spoke highly about you, but I must you are more than what I had expected." He then kissed her hand.

She swooned at that moment. I had done it, I picked out Ino's husband, he was perfect for her, the prince she always searched for and could never find. Perfect. I am a wonderful sister, I think I am deserving of the "best sister of the year" award.

"This is my younger brother, Sasuke." Itachi motioned to the loan figure still in the hallway.

We all turned to looked, the dark figure rustled about, removing a cloak, before stepping into the light. I felt my breath leave me. I had thought Itachi handsome, his brother was even more impressive. Taller than the elder, leaner, skin as clear and pale as the moon. Haunting dark eyes that surveyed the room, looking, challenging even, the three women he had come to meet. He was dressed in a tattered uniform, not even a general's uniform, I had seen plenty in propaganda pamphlets and on the television. He was dressed as a lower officer. Compared to my parent's uniforms of green vest with various pockets and compartments, these uniforms were more for show of rank than battle.

Dark blue coat stopped at the waist, no metals or pockets in sight, the seams were well sown, tailored just for him. The tails of the coat fettered out into a slit, allowing him to sit without his jacket pulling and bunching. The collar was especially intriguing, tight at the neck, and fashioned with the symbol of the village, in remembrance of the past and how the Army came to be. At his waist a sword, modest in its cold leafed designed, hung in its hilt at two belts. If he had placed his hand upon the sword, it would have looked as if he was using a cane, that's how long it was. Cream pants were tucked perfectly into tall back boots, not sandals. He looked like an overseas gentleman.

Looking back at his face I marveled at his beauty. So much like the elder brother, refined in features, long lashes, a thin blade-like nose, and raven hair cut around his face as a frame, though in the back I could see one part of him that was defiant, the short ends of his hair refused to be slicked down, or maybe he refused to conform his hair.

Mother was the first to speak, "thank you for joining us, General." She said, trying to should polite, but inside I knew she was watching, hating what they stood for, the turn of the noble ninja into a militia.

"It was not difficult, I had no other place to go." He answered, his voice deep, tendering almost as he stepped into the room.

He did not just step, he dominated the rather large sitting room, so tall and impressive. He walked towards his brother, standing before my mother for a moment to shake her hand, glaring down at her.

"What my brother means is, we have only been here for two days and have not become acquainted with others—"

"—what I mean, Ms. Haruno, is that when my brother spoke of your _charming_ daughter, I had no wish to go anywhere else but here." He looked into our eyes, striking into down with a harsh glare from his dark eyes.

I felt my heart in my throat, not backing down from his intensity, but rather intrigued. I had never been treated thusly before in my life. Two sentences in and I was captivated by this man. Ino scoffed and scooted behind me, muttering what a rude man he was. Mother's back tightened when she pulled back her hand, turning toward Itachi, who only shrugged, as if apologizing for Sasuke's brashness.

"Do please sit down, I will go and get us something to drink. Wine?"

"Please," Itachi and Sasuke said in unison.

Ino moved to sit upon the settee nearest the dining room door, best escape route, she placed herself down like a lady, smoothing out her dress, and hands checking to make sure her sleeves remained at her shoulders. It was her nervous tick, she was anxious, and wanted to impress Itachi. He had sat down nearest her on an ottoman next to our wall of family pictures, looking at Ino while her back was turned. His slight smirk pulled at his lips.

Sasuke retreated into the farthest away chair, slinking down into my reading win back-chair. His hand on the small round table, drumming away. He brooded as he sat, looking upon us all. Ino shifted and turned away from his intensity. I sat down near Itachi, it was the only seat other than my mother's preferred chair. I sat with my back to the wall. Hand in my lap, finger pulling at my palms. Sasuke held my gaze as I sat down. I watched as he stretched out his long legs and crossed them at the ankle. The movement spoke to me as if he was claiming, this was his space, stretching out and taking possession.

Mother entered with a tray of wine glasses already filled. Handing them to each of us, mine had about a shot of wine. Great, apparently she hasn't forgiven me for the incident when I found a hidden stash of my uncle's at his former home, after he vacated. That was one time! Sighing, I sipped sparingly. Sasuke kept his gaze on me. Not even looking when he snatched the wine from my mother. She sat down in her customary seat.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

I needed more wine.

"You have a lovely garden in your front yard." Itachi was the first to break the silence, looking to me, "do you grow some of your flowers here for your shop?"

I perked right up, "Only the hybrids that I experiment with myself. We own the park behind the house, there our flowers grow. It is early yet for the spring flowers, but the summer will bring the heartier roses." I looked at Itachi, he seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say, he looked me right in the eye and listened to me.

"Has your family been in the business long?"

I gave the answer to Ino. She shifted to look at Itachi, "my biological family, the Yamanaka Clan owned it for about sixty years before the war, when I was adopted mother and father retired as Ninja and went to work." She looked happily as she received the same undivided attention from Itachi I had received. Sasuke caught her eye, she shrunk under his gaze, where did my bold sister go? She never let anyone dominate her.

"Has your brother been a General long?" Ino asked, turning in her seat to look an Itachi once

"Since last year." Itachi smirked, looking at his brother. "He commanded his men at the battle of Sand, pushing back the invading Diamo, keeping our borders clear."

"Very young to be a general. In the Ninja day one was lucky to be a Chunin at Sakura's age."

"Not entirely," Sasuke said, startling us all, "General Kakashi, a former Ninja, was a Jonin at thirteen. Our father at sixteen, Lord Orochimaru was legendary at eighteen."

Mother looked agitated, "I remember Hatake very well." She said, "Your family was shinobi?"

"Itachi and I, along with our younger female cousins, are all the remains of the Uchiha Clan."

"Uchiha Clan!" mother gasped, "I thought they all died in battle?!"

"Itachi and I were too young to join the army, we went to a military camp, training until we became of age. Though now in this time of peace Itachi is more of an administrator or politician." He looked back at Itachi, he had uttered 'politician' with disgust.

"I am a tactical man, I'd rather be on the administrative side of the army rather than in the battle field. Sasuke is the true genius out of the two of us. Photographic memory, for people, maps, dates, numbers, even weapons use. Put him in a situation with opposing men and Sasuke will subdue them, domineering them with not only his physical presence but his intelligence; statistical information and reports, memorized maps, and a perfect recall of a fantastic stock of information." Itachi smiled brighter, lips pulling away from his teeth, he looked in woofer at his brother, truly amazed by him. Laughter followed, "He can organize his own thoughts and rapidly dictate a series of complex commands to all his subordinates, keeping in mind where each major unit was expected to be at every future point, and like a chess master, "seeing" the best plays many moves ahead. Truly a genius. An Uchiha."

Sasuke seemed pleased at his brothers boasting, smirking a bit before drinking his wine. "Thank you, brother." He chuckled.

"What is you propose in Konoha?" Mother asked. "Are you on official business here? We have no shinobi to produce, my generation was the last formally trained."

"I have not command at present." Sasuke answered "But shortly I expect to be in charge of the Water Campaign."

"Water…Are we going to war with the Land of Water?" I asked.

"My own personal idea, I have made it known to Orochimaru, I expect he will grant me permission to take my men across the seas any week now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we have secured our government, it is time we prove what a force we are to the rest of the shinobi world."

"But you are not shinobi, you're not as secretive, they'll hear you and your men marching on them before you even leave our shores." I didn't realize I had insulted him until my mother reached over and slapped my arm. Itachi smirked, chuckling as he looked up at Sasuke, who was intensely looking at me, he looked on the line of angry and amused.

"Please forgive my sister—"

"Your sister has the happy talent of saying the first thing that comes to her mine. Rather refreshing." Sasuke smirked towards me, "she has the lack of treachery which is an interesting quality in a woman."

I felt my cheeks go hot, but my chest and arms run cold, "so why go to war with Water?"

"It is our duty as followers of the republic to spread our teaching across the other lands who still have their corrupt leaders and government. It is a sacred duty to speak of the teachings of brotherhood, liberty, equality, and justice. Even if our method of teaching will have to be an offensive tactic."

"What if they don't want to give up their government?" Mother asked, "the teachings of our republic cannot be forced it has to be wanted. It was wanted here, what if not there?"

"They'll see the light," Sasuke sat up straight, looking at mother as if she had just insulted him, "even if forced."

"And you'll see to that?"

"If I must."

"You…" she bit her tongue, "Dinner is just out of the oven, we may eat presently." Mother couldn't take it, she stood up and left the room.

"Sorry," Ino said, "she did not approve of the shift from shinobi to a standing army, to her it put you on the same level as the samurai, hired hit men."

"Quite alright," Sasuke rose, placing his empty wine class on the tray mother had laid out, "now which one of you will show me your garden?"

Ino looked at me, I knew she wanted to walk with Itachi. So I tossed back what was left of my wine and stood up. Motioning towards the back door, adjacent to him. Sasuke waited until I had reached his side before falling into step with me. Itachi and Ino right behind us. They started to speak of books and articles that they had read, getting caught up into a deep conversation, not even knowing they had passed us, walking ahead and into the park. I happily skipped a bit, my work here was done, and before dinner too!

We entered the park, the trees breaking up the moon light, Ino and Itachi walking side by side, I squealed when he had taken her hand to place on his arm, walking like and gentleman and his lady. I could hear wedding bells, and in my head I created her wedding bouquet!

"You were staring at me in the parlor, how come?" Sasuke startled me, breaking up my thoughts. I looked up at him, so much larger than myself. His hands folded behind his back, sward thrusting forward with each of his steps.

"Me? What about you? You could have burned a whole into the dinning room!"

He smirked, "what were you staring at?"

"Well, your uniform. I did not think a general could be so plain or shabby. You must be poor?" he had stopped walking, alarmed I turned around.

He smirked, one hand on his chest, as if I had wounded him, the other on his hilt. "I am, Sakura, our family lost their wealth with the Revolution. Despite their shinobi status we were an aristocratic family, suspicious to the government, everything confiscated before I was born. This is the uniform I received when promoted to commander."

"I'm sorry,"

"There is no reason to apologize, Sakura." He stepped forward, "from now on you may never apologize to me." We continued walking for a bit, "Tell me, how long you expect until Itachi and Ino are to be married?"

My heart skipped a beat, "married?"

He nodded, "Soon I trust, they are made for each other. I spoke about it with him last night."

"But they had not even met last night?" even though that's what I was thinking.

He realized I had stopped walking, pivoting on his heel he took my hand, pulling me along stride, and holding my hand on his arm, looking down into my eyes, "Last night you and I had not met, now hear we are, walking together in a magical garden under moonlight, arm in arm, amongst the flowers."

I tried to pry my hand away, but he held me, "we'd better catch up or we'll lose them, there are not lights in the garden, as distracted as they are, they'll get lost."

"Exactly," he smirked, "let them. Sakura, confess it, you thought it would be a good idea for her to marry my brother?"

I bit my lips and looked away, "no,"

His arm left my hand, replaced by his fingers threading thought mine, the opposite hand rose, one finger pointed as he looked intently at me, bending at the waist so he was eye-level with me, "_you_ may never apologize, and _you_ may never pretend with me, _Sakura_."

I blinked, breaking the spell of his hypnotic eyes. Movement off in the distance caught my eye, I looked over Sasuke's shoulder to see Itachi and Ino sitting under the gazebo in the bench, the lilacs draping over it. Itachi turned in towards her, one arm resting along the back, the other on her arm as they sat close. Ino smiled brightly, Itachi returned her smile, and they spoke of something I couldn't hear. I wanted to know what made her smile like that.

I moved to walk to them, but Sasuke's arms incased my biceps, whisking me off into another direction, "let's give them time to become better acquainted before they announce their engagement."

We walked off towards the old unfinished wall, a part of the original estate house, it must have been a window or something, it has a four foot wall and three columns, the spaces between the columns is evenly spaced and integrated with wood. Calamities like to grow against it, moss gently covering it. I realized when we were almost there that Sasuke had possessed my hand once again, he was holding it at his waist, waist, watching me as we walked.

Taking my hand back I put some distance between us, "I'd like to know why you are so enthusiastic about this 'marriage'." I know my reasons but what are his?

Sasuke straighten as he smirked, "it's obvious that your family is extremely well to do. Even in the capital your flowers are raved about. And I am sure your father left you and your sister a considerable dowry, as my brother and I are poor…" he looked down at me, his smirk widening.

"Are you trying to tell me that your brother would marry Ino only for her dowry?"

"How can you say that?" he laughed, "she's a lovely girl, she would make a fine wife for Itachi. I knew it the moment they first interacted. You saw them together moments ago, cut from the same cloth. She wants the part of the grand lady, and my brother is a born gentleman." His eyes drifted from my eyes down, and then back up, "she is almost as _lovely_ as you."

"I am going to tell Ino every word that you said." I threatened, Ino would never marry Itachi then, and the brothers would never get a hold of the dowry.

Sasuke's smile deepen, his cheeks rounding, he looked impossibly young and vibrant, he bent again to look me dead in the eyes, "exactly, why do you think I am explaining this to you so carefully." He said. "You see I want to make sure my family is taken care of, Itachi will be the first as the eldest, and our cousins will have to wait until after my Water victories."

"And you think you can make people do as you wish, that your ideas will come out just as you've planned it? That's very presumptuous of you, even for a general." We had made it to the old wall. I walked directly to it placing my hands upon the cold stone, Sasuke followed, "life cannot be calculated, just as the perfect rose cannot be forced to grow. One can only hope for the best. Even if you are a genius, who's to say you can really bend men to your will?"

I had silenced him, he turned until his back was against one of the columns, arms crossed. He looked out into t distance, the night growing darker. I could only imaging my mother's horror as she went to call us to dinner to find her daughter hand gone with the strange men she disliked. I chuckled. Looking back as Sasuke, silent as the stars. I wondered what it was he brooded about. He brooded a lot, as if he had the world on his shoulder, a whole world to think about, to plan for.

He looked back at me suddenly, "do you believe in destiny, _sakura_?" The way he said my name sent chills through me, liquefying my bones, setting my neck and cheeks to fire, the rest of me felt no existent, he captured my gaze, those dark pools so hypnotic. "'**Sakura'**, it's a beautiful name, it becomes you." He looked at my oddly colored hair, falling past my shoulders, the curls Ino slaved over had loosened and lost their hold. "Everything about you only adds to the honor of being named for the most beautiful of flowering trees." I flinched when I felt his and on my face, long fingers pressed against my temple, one finger touching my eyelash. He looked about me, his smirk no longer menacing, but sincere. "I will probably kiss you in a few moments, trust me when I said I am never this forward, Sakura."

"No," I said, challenging, pushing his hand away with my wrist.

"I will kiss you," he smiled, "and not for your dowry." He stepped closer.

I stepped back, "to answer your question I do not believe in destiny, no one knows or can see what's ahead."

He followed, "it's strange to me, and most people say that." He turned to stand fully beside me, looking out into the park's hillside, "I know what's ahead, and I see it as clear and this night sky. I _am _one of the men who _make _history."

He looked as intense as he spoke those words to me, nervously I giggled. It was funny by no means, but the intensity of his speech and his eyes…

"You laugh at me?"

Crap, I offended him…again, "when I get scared or nervous I laugh, it's not at you I laugh at, I'm—you asked me to never apologize to you."

His brows loosened, he released the tension in his face, "yes I did, Sakura, you are a sight." His fingers picked up a lock of my hair, his forefinger running along the awkward strand.

"I knew my hair would look bad." I said quickly, turned away, running my hands over it, feeling the humidity getting to it, creating a monster, "I must look terrible! I am so embarrassed."

"Don't be," he pulled my forearm, bringing me back to face him, his hands incased my waist, holding me there, bending down to look at me, "you look as if you are from another world, a green eyed rosette girl who works in a flower shop. You other worldly thing, dressed in sky blue."

"And you see the future." I scoffed.

Chuckling he pulled me closer, "what a pair we make, Sakura. The General and the Flower."

I didn't know it then, but I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. Our lips touched, a spark of magic struck me. I felt as if I was electrified, a live wire, coming to life when we kissed. He must have felt it to because he continued to kiss me, over and over again, each more passionate than the last. My fingers threaded through his short hair, his clutched me, gathering my skirt in his hands, pulling me against his harder body.

"SAKURA HARUNO, INO HARUNO, I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" mother's voice rang threw the park.

We pulled away quickly, he looked down at me, one hand cupped my cheek, making me smile, I could see then the light in his eyes, and they were not black as I thought before, but grey, just like his brothers. He kissed me again, a hungrier kiss, but I knew my mother...

"She'll come looking, "I said pulling away.

Sasuke laughed, kissing my neck before pulling me along, "any chance your mother will grow to like my brother and I?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

"No, she is very stubborn."

"Well, soon one of us will be her son-in-law." He smiled.

"Yes," I blushed, "one will."

* * *

"Ino!" I whispered loudly as I jumped on top of her while she slept. She stiffened and sat up quickly, half asleep, she looked at me and growled for me to go back to sleep. "How can I sleep now? After this night, I wished it could have gone on and on forever!" I fell to my back beside her, "I need to write this down somewhere, no one would believe me."

"Sakura," Ino shifted to her side to look at me, pulling at her covers until they moved, "go back to bed."

"But I'm not tired!" I laughed. "Come on, we need to talk about boys!" I poked her in the side until she agreed, lagging she said "didn't I tell you that you'd like him."

"Yes, a very polite and kind man. I liked him a great deal." She offered me a chance to slip under the covers with her.

"Did you kiss him?"

She went beat red, mouth agape, "I—he—we—a lady does not simply kiss a man—he would have to be—it is not proper to speak of this, it's a private matter." She made herself cozy again and closed her eyes.

Sighing I propped my cheek upon my hand and looked at her for a moment, I knew she could hear me smiled, it against her, until she groaned and opened her eyes again. "Did yours kiss you?"

Sticking my tongue out, I laughed. "No!" she sat up, taking my arms and pulling me with her, "you and the general?"

"It is not proper to speak of such things." I mocked.

"Shut up, tell me—tell me!"

"No,"

"You devil!"

Yes, I smiled, a devil in love! I threw myself back down to the bed and closed my eyes. Ino shook me for a while, trying to get me to tell her what had happened between Sasuke and I, and I will never tell her. It was not for her to know. I had met him, that special someone that was mine. I felt it in my bones. I was his and he was mine. My great love. General Sasuke Uchiha. I would start embroidering our napkins and towels with 'S.U' after we became engaged. Unlike my dear sister, I spied them on her desk when I had entered her room. She had chosen a stylish 'I.U'.


End file.
